


doctor's visit

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to go to the doctor and Teal'c is not letting her go alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doctor's visit

When Teal’c had told her he wanted to be present when she went to a doctor, Sam had mentally tagged a _when you’re sick_ to the back of the sentence.

Unfortunately for her dominant when was equal with whenever. And the doctors were awefully understanding. It hadn’t been so bad when she’d bruised her wrist, or the time she’d gotten a cold. But today it was time for her half-a-year gynaecologist visit. It was a bit mortifying, she thought.

Of course Teal’c had stayed in the background as she talked to the doctor but then the usual order to please take off her pants had come and while Sam had retreated behind the curtain to undress Teal’c had started talking to the doctor. The blond couldn’t understand what they were saying but she used the chance to spend some extra time calming herself.

She should really be used to this, after all she went to the gynaecologist regularly. But still she felt her cheeks heat as she walked over to the chair, climbing up onto it. She could feel his eyes digging into her back as she sat down and raised her legs, positioning her feet in the stir-ups. His gaze got more heated when Sam shifted down a bit for a more comfortable position and she thought she’d die from a mix of lust and humiliation when Teal’c followed the doc over.

After all this was very close to one of their favourite bondage settings, her legs tied up and out of the way, though her arms were usually over her head, giving her dominant room to play with her body. But now instead of him slowly teasing her into arousal Teal’c only held her gaze while the doctor put on latex gloves and added a bit of lube to them. From how aroused she already felt Sam didn’t think it was needed, but then again, the gel usually was cool and might actually help her compose herself.

Her socked feet tensed where they rested as the doctor first palpated her and then got out one of the metal spreaders. She could see Teal’c’s eyes move down at the sight of the metal implement and he actually crouched down behind the doctor to get a better view. A shiver ran down her back when the thing was pushed inside and slowly screwed open. His eyes were fixed on her now, getting a good look into her as the doctor lit up the thing with her lamp.

She whimpered softly, nails digging into her palms as the doc got out some swabs. This part was usually the most uncomfortable, but before the things could even be stuck into her she felt a warm broad hand reaching out to hold her thigh, dividing her focus, distracting her with gentle calm. Her eyes searched Teal’c’s and she was relived to see her dom watching the whole thing closely, seemingly ready to step in if she got very uncomfortable.

Lucky enough she was soon free of the dreadful thing. Now only the ultrasound remained. And even though Teal’c raised an eyebrow at the distinctively dildo-shaped sound he didn’t comment. Not even on the way Sam blushed crimson when the doctor pushed it into her slowly, twisting it and taking a few still images.

Then, finally, she was free to climb down and retreat behind her curtain, using the chance to redeem her composure while she put her pants back on. Again she could hear muted talking from outside as she took off her blouse and bra.

Outside the doctor was waiting, a fresh pair of gloves already in place. And so was Teal’c.  
Sam almost stepped back behind the curtain when the two advanced on her. But she didn’t even squeak when the doctor started feeling her breasts for knots, showing Teal’c just how to do it. Sam wasn’t sure he actually cared about it. But then the doctor commented on how the recent bite-marks could be determinable to her health and that, if he wanted to continue with such play, Teal’c should restrict himself to these and these areas for pin-wheeles and Sam could feel herself get aroused again when her dominant listened attentively, making sure he knew where to safely play.

And from the dark glint of his eyes Sam was fairly sure Teal’c was looking forward to getting out just as much as she was.


End file.
